Mr. Crosspatch
In Series * Mr. Strong: Both are strong. * Mr. Mean: Both are less friendly. * Mr. Grumpy: Both are angry. * Mr. Grumble: Both are easily angered. * Little Miss Scary: Both are red. * Mr. Rude: Both are rude. * Mr. Noisy: Both are red. * Little Miss Naughty: Both cause trouble. * Little Miss Trouble: Both have red and cause trouble. * Little Miss Jealous: Both can be jealous. * Little Miss Bad: Both are dark minded. Out of Series * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat, both are brutal), * Ryu (Street Fighter, both are looking for a fight), * Akuma (Street Fighter, both are mean-spirited), * Balrog (Street Fighter, both are mean and aggressive), * Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3, both are mean), * Miss Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda/Roald Dahl, both are aggressive), * Decimole (Maths Mansion, both are aggressive), * Queen Victoria (The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists!/Band Of Misfits!, both are aggressive), * Loomer (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, both are bullies), * Buford (Phineas and Ferb, both are bullies), * Duncan (Total Drama, both are brutal), * Gian/Big G (Doraemon, both are aggresive, easily angered, and are not afraid to fight) * Wilf (Postman Pat: the Movie, both wear red and are easily angered) * Red (Angry Birds, both are red, easily angered, and are not afraid to fight) * Alejandro (Total Drama, both wear red and are evil) * Megatron (Transformers, both are brutal), * Bluto (Popeye the Sailor Man, both are aggressive), * Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons, both are bullies and mean), * Rum Baa Baa (Henry's Cat, both are brutal), * Cabot (Theodore Tugboat, both are rough), * Rabbit (Skunk Fu!, both are aggressive), * Pat Mustard (Father Ted, both fought everyone), * Jack Hackett (Father Ted, both are aggressive), * Jin Kazama (Tekken, both fought everyone), * The Spiteful Brake Van (The Railway Series, both are aggressive and mean) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros. both are cruel and strong), * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book, both are brutal and scary). * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda, both are deadly), * No Heart (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, both fought everyone), * Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company, both are brutal), * The Hooded Claw (Perils of Penelope Pitstop, both are brutal and aggressive), * Willie MacFuzz (The Family Ness, both are bullies), * Atka (Brother Bear 2, both are bullies), * Flippy (Happy Tree Friends, both are the most violent and aggressive people who love to get in a fight), * Tsu'tey (James Cameron's Avatar, both are aggressive), * Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid, both get angry so easily), * Stephen Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both get angry over nothing), * Skipper (Madagascar, both get angry easily), * Angry Video Game Nerd (Angry Video Game Nerd, both easily get furious over something), * Red (Angry Birds, both are easily angered), * Phil and Grant Mitchell (Eastenders, all are aggressive and tough), * Charles Green Sr (The Angry Grandpa Show, both get angry easily) * Mr. Pickles (Happy Tree Friends, both are violent), * Bully (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are bullies and aggressive), * Texas Pete (SuperTed, both are easily angered), * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls, both are tough, strong and aggressive), * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars, both get angry over nothing), * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil, both get angry easily), * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both get angry easily), * Diesel 10 (The Railway Series, both are aggressive, tough, strong and bullies), * Chef Gordon Ramsay (Kitchen Series, both are angry) * Wreck-it Ralph (Namesake film, both are angry and wreck buildings), * Cody Travers (Final Fight, both always look for a fight), * The Toad (Flushed Away, both are angry and violent), * M. Bison (Street Fighter II, both wear red and are mean-spirited), * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken, both are cruel), * Hulk (The Incredible Hulk, both are easily provoked), * Balto (Namesake series, both get angry so easily), * Rocky the Lebanese Rambo and his cousins (Fat Pizza, all are tough, strong, angry easily, violent and had a riot), * Roger Klotz (Doug, both are bullies and mean), * Pauly Falzoni (Fat Pizza, both are punchers and knows about boxing, Pauly calls anyone 'Stooges'), * Cronulla Beach Lifesavers (Fat Pizza episode, "Beach Pizza", both get in the riot), * The Bikie Gangs (Fat Pizza, both gets in the fight), * Vietnam and Belarus (Hetalia, all 3 both are fighters and violent), * Guile (Street Fighter, both are tough), * Brer Fox (Song of the South, both are red and are bad tempered), * Yao (Mulan, both anger easily), * Donald Duck (Disney, both are easily angered). * The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken, both are red and are easily angered) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country, both are easily angered) * Bald Bull and Aran Ryan (Punch Out, all three have ferocious tempers) * Anger (Inside Out, both are red and easily angered) * Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are easily angered * The Boss (Nuzzle and Scratch, both are angered easily) * Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are red and easily angered) * Grumpy Bear (Care Bears, both are easily angered) * Mikhail Faustin (Grand Theft Auto IV, both have red, both violent and easily angered) * Mr Bean (Namesake Series, both get angry easily) * Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder, both are brutal) * Seismo (Mixels, both are brutal) * Nightmare Foxy (FNAF 4, both are red and easily angered) * Vinnie (The Railway Series, both are rough and tough) * Sam the Eagle (The Muppets, both are easily angered) * Logan (X-Men, both get angry easily) * John Ryan (The Angriest Guitar Player in the World, both are always frustrated and angry) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are evil, though Mr. Crosspatch is deliberately evil, Fifi isn't) * Loud Brothers (The Loud House; genderbend, all 11 of them are evil) * Uncle Chuck (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are angry) * Mrs. Puffs (Spongebob Squarepants, both are angry) * Mr. Lancer (Danny Phantom, both tend to get angry at times) * King Ghidorah (Godzilla series, both are evil and fight) * Destroyah (Godzilla series, both are red, evil and fight) * Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear red and get angry at times) * Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear red and can get angry) * Anchie Andrews (Archie series, both wear red and tend to get angry sometimes) * Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both get angry) * Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear red and tend to get angry sometimes) * Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both wear red and can get angry sometimes) * Raphael (TMNT, both wear red, fight and get angry) * Susan and Mary Test (Johnny Test, all 3 of them have red and can get angry) * Catrina (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are red and evil) * Godzilla (Namesake Series, both are angry, evil, fight, and are red) * Gomora (Ultra Series, both are red, brutal, rough, tough, fight, and are sometimes angered) * Red King (Ultra Series, both are brutal, rough, tough, angered and fight) * King Kong (Namesake Series, both get easily angered, are brutal, rough and fight) * Zetton (Ultra Series, both are evil, rough, tough, brutal, and fight) * Ridley (Metroid, both are red and are evil) * Mother Brain (Metroid, both are red and are evil) * Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv (Creepypasta, both are red and are evil) * Jeffery Ridgeway Sr (Mcjuggernuggets, both are easily angered) * Max 3000 (Man's Best Friend, both are evil and brutal) * Cujo (Namesake movie, both are brutal) * Lucky (Devil Dog: Hound of H*ll, both are evil) * The Crows and Seagulls (The Birds, all of them are brutal) * Deinonychus (Carnosaur, both are brutal) * Napoleon (Animal Farm, both are evil and are mean) * Dragonlord (Dragon Quest, both are horrible) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both get angry, wear red and fight) * Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy, both have red, get angry and fight) * Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot, both are red, get angry sometimes and fight) * Danny Fenton/Phantom (Namesake series, both wear red, get angry and fight) * George Wilson (Dennis the Menace, both get angry at times) * Dark Danny (Danny Phantom, both are cruel and evil) Gallery 800px-Ryu_SSBU.png|Ryu M. Bison.jpg|M. Bison Kazuya Mishima.png|Kazuya Mishima Akuma.jpg|Akuma Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf 800px-BowserNSMBUDX.png|Bowser SSB Ultimate Ridley render.png|Ridley King K. Rool.jpg|King K. Rool Bluto.png|Bluto Balrog.jpg|Balrog Cody.jpg|Cody Bald Bull.png|Bald Bull Screenshot_20190602-132102_YouTube.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190731-135722_YouTube.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot_20190814-074937_YouTube.jpg|Archie Andrews Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Danny Fenton.png|Danny Fenton Jenny Wakeman A.K.A. XJ-9.png|Jenny Wakeman catrina.png|Catrina Napoleon.png|Napoleon godzilla_2019_render_by_godzilla199999_dcvlc9z-fullview.png|Godzilla PS3 Godzilla King Ghidorah Full.png|King Ghidorah Gomora 2009 01.jpg|Gomora Dragonlord.png|Dragonlord Render- Dark Danny.png|Dark Danny Grey Delisle-Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell George Wilson.png|George Wilson Category:Others